Untergang Und Aufstand
by Yu Silabar
Summary: Die ersten Wochen nach Lilys Tod. Severus Erkenntnisse, Gefühle und eine Entscheidung zweier Zauberer... Snape/Dumbledore


Titel: Untergang und Aufstand

Autor: Yu Silabar

Geschrieben: 04-2008

Basiert auf: Harry Potter von J.K. Rowling

Genre: Drama

Warnungen: Severus leidet

Charaktere: Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore

Pairing: keines

Altersbeschränkung: ab 12 Jahren

Disclaimer: alle mit 'Harry Potter' verbundenen Urheberrechte zur Veröffentlichung liegen bei J.K. Rowling; Namen und Schutzmarken dazu gehören Warner Bros.

Claimer: Alles eigens Kreierte, was noch übrig bleibt und nicht in den 'Harry Potter' Büchern und Filmen auftaucht oder mal von J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. irgendwo erwähnt wurde. Alles dient einem nichtkommerziellen Zweck - nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

Inhalt: Die ersten Wochen nach Lilys Tod. Severus Erkenntnisse, Gefühle und eine Entscheidung zweier Zauberer.

oOooOooOo

**Untergang und Aufstand**

Langsam öffneten sich seine Lider. Die Schwärze der kühlen Dunkelheit war still und einsam. Stumm drehte er sich auf die Seite, innerlich seufzend und mit einem brennenden Schmerz im Herzen und den trockenen Tränen, die stumm wie kleine Nadeln seine Seele entlang rannen.

War es wirklich geschehen? Ja, das war es. Ihm drohte mit dieser Erkenntnis das Atmen zu versagen, als wäre es ein Gift und würde ihm einen grausamen Tod bescheren. Immer mehr füllte es seine Lungen, durchströmte seine Arterien und fraß sich im Gehirn fest. Der Schmerz in seinem Herz war unerträglich geworden. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, seine Hände verkrampften sich in den Laken, den Blick immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit gleitend.

Sein gesamter Körper, ausgehungert und zerschunden von den letzten exzessiven Tagen und Nächten seiner unendlich schier gierigen Wut, Macht und darin endenden Hingabe zur permanenten Selbstzerstörung von Körper und Geist, war taub und pulsierend zugleich. War das noch Leben? Die Stunden vergingen, einsam, seine seelischen Qualen mit jedem verstreichenden Sekundenschlag immerfort geißelnd. Er war endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt.

oOo

Vorsichtig öffnete sich eine Tür. Es raschelte wie Tüll und Seide und ein großgewachsener älterer Mann betrat den Raum ganz behutsam, fast schon scheu. Seine Miene war nicht zu deuten, als ringe er damit sich noch entscheiden zu müssen, ob er freudig oder traurig sein sollte. Er blieb inmitten des Raumes stehen und sah auf das Bett. Da lag er – zusammengekauert, verkrümmt zu einem Häufchen Elend – in dem großen Bett und schien seine Umwelt nicht wahrzunehmen. Nur der fade gelbweißliche Lichtkegel der durch die halboffen stehende Tür fiel, brachte etwas Licht ins Dunkel.

Der Mann setzte seinen Weg fort. Neben ihm her schwebte ein Tablett, darauf einige Phiolen, ein Krug mit Wasser, ein Glas dazu und eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei. Geräuschlos setzte er das Tablett auf den Nachttisch ab und blickte auf den jungen Burschen hinab. Doch so sehr seine funkelnd blauen Augen auch darauf hofften, dass sich der Mann vor ihm regte, es geschah nicht. Also ging er wieder – ohne Worte – einfach so.

oOo

Er starrte den schwarzen Fleck an, wo das Tablett stehen müsste. Die Tür war wieder verschlossen, die Dunkelheit zurück gekehrt. Er hatte es nicht ausgehalten, dass er Hilfe bekam, zwar stumm und frei jeglicher Vorwürfe, aber es war ihm unerträglich – er war sich selbst unerträglich. Nach all dem Hass auf andere, war ihm außer der Verachtung auf sich selbst nichts geblieben. Erschöpft, ohne die Medizin oder Essen gar das Wasser zu einzunehmen, gab er sich seinem endlosen Strudel aus Selbstmitleid und Schmerz wieder hin. Die Scham saß tief.

Die Tage vergingen, das Gesicht war fahl, weißlich bis blau, teilweise porzellanartig, die Augenhöhlen groß, die Augen glanzlos gerötet und das Haar fettiger denn je. Er suhlte im Bett – jede Nacht die gleichen hässlichen Bilder, die Selbstekel erzeugenden Fratzen all derjenigen, die er verraten hatte, die er verloren hatte. Zu welchem Preis?

oOo

Reglos und ruhig atmend saß der alte Mann am Bett und blickte mit einer riesigen Stirnfalte, die mit ihren Furchen große Schatten auf sein Gesicht warfen, auf den kaum noch lebendig wirkenden Körper neben sich. Er musste entscheiden. Kurz verließ er den Raum, um abzuwägen, wie weit er eingreifen würde. Wie weit?

Nur vage, kaum noch seinen Sinnen trauend, hatte er den Mann mitbekommen. Er hatte jedwedes Gefühl für Raum, Zeit und Wahrnehmung verloren. Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Er war eine sterbende Hülle – die Seele verkrüppelt, das Herz gebrochen. Keine Kraft mehr. Nie mehr?

oOo

Der Abend nahte und es drohte ein letztes schmerzlich erlösendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu gelangen, das voller Zynismus und Bitterkeit nur ein tränenüberströmtes, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht hervorbrachte. Er weinte und es kostete ihm seine letzte Kraft, die er hatte. Eine Hand glitt über seine Wange. „Pscht…" hörte er eine tiefe brummende Stimme flüstern, eher vibrieren. Er hatte den alten Mann gar nicht hereinkommen hören, gleich gar nicht gesehen, dass jemand hier war – hier und jetzt.

Warum wusste er bis heute nicht, aber er versuchte plötzlich – vielleicht aus einem Anflug seines letzten Funken von jugendlichem Stolz und Respekt für die Worte vor zwei Wochen, dass er seine Hand heben wollte. Er wollte den Strohhalm greifen, dem bodenlosen Fass der Selbstzerstörung entrinnen.

Zitternd, verkrampfend, zornig über seine Unfähigkeit nicht mehr Kraft zu haben – sich seiner Schwäche, Schmach und Schmerz verfluchend – suchte er die wärmende Hand. Wärme?

Er fand sie so wie sie ihn fand und er griff so fest danach wie er nur konnte und merkte dass auch sein gegenüber den Druck verstärkte. War ihm verziehen?

Er suchte wie ein verängstigtes geschundenes kleines Kind, naiv blickend, voller Sehnsucht und Verwirrtheit den Blick. Er musste es sehen, um zu glauben. Sah er?

Ein Lächeln – ruhig, sanft und väterlich – schaute auf ihn hoffnungsvoll hinab. Sein Herz schien genau in diesem Moment den letzten Schlag begonnen, es war ein Donnern, durchfuhr seinen Brustkorb und drückte seine Lunge Lungen zusammen. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Albus Dumbledore ihn im Bett auf den Rücken legte, die Tränke einflößte und entschieden hatte, dass Severus Snape endlich leben sollte.

oOo

Schüchtern betrat er das Büro des Schulleiters. Ehrfürchtig blickte er sich um, erinnerte sich daran, wie es zu Schulzeiten einst hier war und das sich nichts geändert hatte. Albus blickte über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser von seinem Pergament auf, das er gerade beschrieb, lächelte mild und wies mit einer Geste und seiner Schreibfeder in der Hand auf einen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Schluckend, etwas unbeholfen im Gehen wie ein gehetztes und verletztes Reh, überwand Severus die Meter bis zum Sessel und fand zögerlich Platz darin.

Es herrschte Stille. Albus schrieb weiter, das Surren der silbernen Geräte wurde lauter, Unbehagen machte sich in dem jungen Mann breit und er blickte durch seine schützende Matte aus pechschwarzem strähnigem Haar im Gesicht mit verstohlenen Blicken auf all die Portraits, die ihn nicht minder musterten. „Ich bin gleich soweit." Vernahm er die beiläufig und leise gesprochenen Worte des Schulleiters und er konzentrierte sich automatisch auf das Kratzen, was die Feder auf dem Pergament verursachte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Albus blickte auf. Severus erschrak fast, als er merkte, dass er ein Tischbein des Schreibtisches wohl schon für Minuten fixiert hatte und in Gedanken die letzten Wochen mehr als Unbeteiligter als Interakteur vor seinem geistigen Auge emotionslos beiwohnte. Doch plötzlich waren die Gefühle wieder da – just in dem Moment, wo Albus Dumbledore ihn mit seinen blauen Augen regelrecht durchbohrte, wenngleich auch mit gütiger Miene.

„Die Verhandlungen sind beendet." War der einzige Satz, den Albus in den Raum entließ. Severus schluckte und nickte stumm. Er schaute auf seine dürren Finger. „Nun, es stellte sich heraus, dass Barty Crouch Junior die Longbottoms mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert hatte. Seine Maskierung ist vorgestern gefallen. Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Mann waren daran beteiligt. Sie alle wurden inhaftiert." Severus nickte wieder und schluckte. Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore es nicht hörte, aber das hatte er wohl. Es schien wie ein lautes Echo blechern in der Stille widerzuhallen.

Severus bemerkte nicht, das Dumbledore etwas amüsiert schien. Er wagte es nicht, dem Direktor in die Augen zu blicken und blieb daher mit seinem bebenden Brustkorb stocksteif sitzen und fixierte seine Knie.

„Igor Karkaroff hatte sie verraten – man bot ihm dafür die Freiheit." Und zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche – der Szene am Bett – sah Albus eine Regung an Severus. Dessen Hände hatten sich in seine Oberschenkel gegraben und die Knöchel wurden von weiß-bläulich zu schneeweiß. „Er hat auch deinen Namen genannt, um seine Haut zu retten." Fuhr Albus fort und glaubte mit diesen sehr bedächtig ausgesprochenen Satz, eine weitere Regung hervorgebracht zu haben. Severus Mundwinkel schienen kurz gezuckt zu haben. Stumm beobachtete er ihn weiter und die zeit verstrich.

Irgendwann hielt es Severus nicht mehr aus. Sollte er gehen? Sollte er vor ihm auf die Knie fallen? Ihm danken? Er konnte derartige Gefühle einordnen, aber mit ihnen nicht umgehen. Es war schwach und er war stolz. Stolz?

Warum tat Dumbledore das? Warum? Warum die Qual durch Schweigen? Warum ließ er ihn allein und dann doch nicht? Warum bot er ihm an, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen und ließ ihn dann in einem Gästezimmer in Hogwarts fast verrecken? Warum tat er nichts? Warum entschied Dumbledore nicht?

Wieder schien endlos Zeit zu verstreichen. Severus war nervös geworden, sein Nervenkostüm zerbrechlich zart besaitet. Er entschied!

Selbst über seine brüchige Stimme, die einem Krächzen eines kleinen Jungen glich, hielt er die Sätze durch, die er nur mühsam aus sich heraus brachte. Es kostete ihm Kraft, eine die er nicht hatte, weil er nicht daran glaubte – nicht an sich glaubte – noch nicht!

Erst mit den Augen überall hinschauend, nur nicht in die Augen des Direktors, dann den letzten Rest seines Mutes zusammenscharrend, blickte er stur hinter seinem schulterlangen schwarzen Haarvorhang hervor. „Sir, ich verstehe es, wenn sie nun anders entscheiden und mich nach Azkaban bringen." Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Seine Kiefer versteiften sich, seine Nasenflügel zuckten kurz. Albus Augen blitzten auf und es durchfuhr Severus wie ein schneller Hieb eines Schwertes. Seine verkrampfen Versuche diesem mächtigen Zauberer mit Blicken entgegenzutreten, scheiterten kläglich. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose, er sank innerlich in sich zusammen, sein Herz schlug ihm plötzlich bis zur Halsschlagader.

„Denkst du das?" fragte Albus leise. Severus atmete plötzlich einmal laut, obwohl er es vermeiden wollte. Aber es war geschehen. Er war diesem Mann seelisch brutal ausgeliefert. Er nickte nur noch. „Dann tut es mir Leid." Meinte er und Severus rauschte es daraufhin in den Ohren. Er suchte den Teppich vor sich ab, als würde da die Lösung ihm entgegen springen, was er soeben falsch gemacht hatte. Er suchte den Blick des Schulleiters, so wie vor einer Woche. Doch dieser ignorierte ihn ganz plötzlich und fing an weiter zu schreiben. War es das?

Er hatte Angst, Panik und war gelähmt. Mechanisch stand Severus auf und wollte einfach gehen. Er wollte sich wieder verkriechen, verstecken – sich erneut das Leben nehmen. Doch noch bevor er den Raum wirklich durchschritten, die Tür erreicht hatte, drehte er sich abrupt und ruckartig um. „Sir, ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass ich sie unterstützen werde." Albus sah überrascht auf. „Ja, das hast du Severus?" und sein Gesicht formte ein Fragezeichen. Severus überlegte fieberhaft und versuchte das Zittern seiner Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich möchte helfen, Sir." Sagte er so fest er konnte und dennoch überschlug sich seine Stimme krächzend. Er räusperte sich. Albus lehnte sich zurück und Severus hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, wie vorhin. „… und ich werde helfen!" Es war ein Statement.

„Ja, das weiß ich, Severus!" sagte Albus mit einem zuversichtlichen Nicken. „Danke." Fügte er noch anerkennend an. Und Severus schien nicht ganz zu verstehen und zog irritiert eine Augenbrauen nach oben. Er richtete sich dabei zu seiner vollen Statur auf und starrte auf den Silberbärtigen Mann. Als sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf dessen Gesicht stahl, er wieder überging weiterzuschreiben und sich dazu vorbeugte und auch noch einen Zitronendrops aus einer Schale – so ganz nebenbei – fischte, dabei kurz unter seinen buschigen weißen Augenbrauen vorblinzelte und ihm einen dieser sauren Drops anbot, Severus aber kopfschüttelnd ablehnte, verstand er, nickte daraufhin sogleich und verließ das Büro seines Mentors.

oOo

Der Pakt zwischen Meister und Schüler war endgültig besiegelt. Er war nicht mehr nur ein kleiner Spion im großen Getriebe des mächtigen Albus Dumbledore, der an allen Hebeln und Seilen schaltete und waltete.

Severus Snape würde weiterhin Professor in Hogwarts sein. Er würde zwar Zaubertränke lehren – nicht Verteidigung, so wie einst sehnlichst gewünscht – und sich auf die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords vorbereiten.

So dürr, stakselig und gedankenverloren, er mit seiner schwarzen hochgeschlossenen und seidig ruhig wehenden Robe auch durch die Gänge glitt, sein Wille war noch nicht gebrochen, trotz der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes, die ihm der vergangene Krieg gekostet hatte und es über die Zeit gesehen auch noch kosten würde.

Die Rache – so subtil und geringdosiert sie auch in den Rachen der Schlange geträufelt werden würde, er würde es genießen, regelrecht zelebrieren. ‚Alles für Lily – alles für dich!' hätte man tief in ihm grollen hören, wenn man die schwarzen so kalt und unnahbar gewordenen Augen, hinter den tief ins Gesicht gefallenen Haaren, hätte sehen können.

oOo**Ende**oOo


End file.
